


Одно ничем не примечательное утро

by krasnoe_solnishko



Series: На поправку [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая видит Пайка впервые после "Нарады".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одно ничем не примечательное утро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Afternoon in Ordinary Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209766) by [snarkypants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkypants/pseuds/snarkypants). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2014.  
> Бета - Тёмная сторона силы.  
> Мы не видели Первую в Ребуте, поэтому в хэдканоне переводчика ее роль выполняет Первая из ТОСа. Имхо, она идеально подходит Пайкам из всех вселенных.

Когда он проснулся, она наконец была рядом. Так близко, что он мог бы коснуться ее, будь он в состоянии подняться с кровати. Она спала, уронив голову на спинку стула под довольно неудобным углом.  
  
Он лежал и смотрел на нее. Она была лучшим, что он видел за последние месяцы.  
  
Она не была миленькой, дерзкой или бойкой. Ни одним из этих слов, что словно пружинят на языке и вызывают в памяти носики пуговками и очаровательное хихиканье.  
  
Не была она и красоткой; из-за таких лиц не развязывают войн, и Пайк не видел ни одну звезду экрана или модель, хоть отдаленно похожую на нее.  
  
Назвать ее привлекательной значило бы смутить невнятной похвалой, а слово «видный» подразумевает определенную долю маскулинности.  
  
Приковывающая внимание… да, это, пожалуй, звучало ближе всего к истине, но такое сложно ввернуть в разговор — особенно ему, особенно с ней.  
  
Она беспокойно пошевелилась, начиная пробуждаться от неловкого сна. Он наблюдал за ней в ожидании чудесного момента, когда ее глаза раскроются — вспышкой арктической синевы в окружении темных густых ресниц; он вдруг понял, что даже затаил дыхание.  
  
— Доброе утро, — произнесла она хриплым со сна голосом, и он улыбнулся в ответ. — Что? — в ее голосе звучали подозрительные нотки.  
  
— Просто подумал, какая ты славная.  
  
Она выдохнула с подобием смешка:  
  
— Вижу, тебе дают хорошие обезболивающие.  
  
Он покачал головой и смерил ее взглядом, который она звала бычьим.  
  
— Не настолько хорошие.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила она, и он скорчил мину. — Это ведь твоя четвертая операция?  
  
— Ты, как всегда, прекрасно осведомлена.  
  
Она пожала плечами.  
  
— Фил припер твоего врача к стенке, стоило тому только появиться.  
  
— И что Фил думает?  
  
— Он настроен оптимистично, как и этот Маккой. Фил говорит — и я цитирую — тебе «чертовски повезло».  
  
— Лучше быть везучим, нежели правильным.  
  
— Ты и то и другое. К счастью, — она потянулась, заводя руки высоко за голову и выкручивая их в той манере, от которой его всегда слегка передергивало. Сморщив длинный носик, она принюхалась к собственной подмышке и с отвращением отвернулась. — Мне нужен душ, последние 72 часа мы провели либо на встречах, либо в дороге.  
  
— Иди сюда, — он протянул к ней руку.  
  
— От меня пахнет, — возразила она, но все равно, подойдя, примостила бедро на краешек кровати. Он тянул ее на себя, пока она полностью не распласталась на нем. — Крис!  
  
— Мне нравится, как от тебя пахнет.  
  
— Тебе нравится запах разлагающихся бактерий?  
  
— Мне нравится запах твоих разлагающихся бактерий. Хорошие воспоминания, — он зарылся носом в ее подмышку. Она начала посопротивлялась для вида, но лишь вполсилы, помня о его состоянии.  
  
Наконец она расслабилась.  
  
— Я тебя не раздавлю? — спросила она.   
  
Он только усмехнулся и тут же сменил тему.  
  
— Наполеон всегда писал Жозефине перед приездом, предупреждая, чтобы та не мылась.  
  
— И посмотри, чем все обернулось для них. Ты пахнешь больницей, — она картинно принюхалась у его шеи. — Кто тебя бреет?  
  
— Ингибитор для волос. Чешется.  
  
— Ммм… И не особо справляется со своей задачей, — она провела тыльной стороной кисти по его покрытым легкой щетиной щекам. — Не по уставу.   
  
— Ты восхитительна, Первая.  
  
Она чмокнула его.  
  
— Я вся грязная, а ты по уши в опиатах.  
  
— Что не делает это менее правдой.  
  
Она слегка переместила свой вес, чтобы улечься на бок к нему лицом; погладила его щеку и мягко отвела пальцами волосы назад.  
  
— Я думала, что потеряла тебя, — ее голос звучал хрипло.  
  
— Я был на волосок от этого.  
  
— Не смей больше делать ничего подобного.  
  
— Просто хотел произвести впечатление на одну девчонку в Лорентианской системе.   
  
— Похоже, она ужасно на тебя влияет, — произнесла Первая и снова поцеловала его. Его дыхание было несвежим после сна и вынужденной неподвижности, но это было его дыхание, закаленное в горниле его же легких, а значит лишь немногим менее чем удивительное.

  
***  
  
  
Для вида постучав в дверь, Маккой вошел, не моргнув и глазом при виде двух своих старших офицеров, свернувшихся рядышком на кровати; должно быть, Фил просветил его.  
  
— Мы получили результаты тестов, капитан, — произнес доктор, сохраняя на лице нейтральное выражение.  
  
— Хочешь, я выйду? — спросила Первая. Она попыталась приподняться, но Пайк удержал ее рукой за бедро.  
  
— Черт, нет, — он поднял глаза на Маккоя. — Вы можете свободно обсуждать состояние моих дел при капитане.  
  
Маккой кивнул.  
  
— Похоже, нам удалось устранить большую часть последствий нанесенного ущерба; нервные трансплантанты прижились и реагируют даже лучше, чем я надеялся.  
  
— Что насчет ходьбы? — спросил Пайк.  
  
— После лечения — наверняка. Я бы не рассчитывал на бег на длинные дистанции, а также не рекомендовал соревнования по бальным танцам, но, полагаю, вы будете в состоянии передвигаться без проблем.  
  
Пайк выдохнул.  
  
— С этим я смогу жить.  
  
— Еще 48 часов отдыха, а потом мы приступим к довольно интенсивному курсу физиотерапии, — предупредил Маккой.  
  
— Отлично, — Пайк расплылся в улыбке — в обворожительной, обезоруживающей улыбке, которая, казалось, всегда побуждала людей принять его сторону.  
  
Маккой смерил его знающим взглядом.  
  
— Значение терапии в данном случае невозможно переоценить, капитан, и когда я говорю «интенсивная», я это и имею в виду. Учитывая усталость и общие неприятные ощущения, вы еще долгое время будете не самым приятным собеседником, — взгляд Маккоя скользнул к Первой.  
  
— Если повезет, в это время тебя не будет на планете, — произнес Пайк, сжимая ее ладонь.  
  
— Читаешь мои мысли, — сухо отозвалась та, сжимая его руку в ответ.

  
***  
  
  
Когда Маккой ушел, Пайк прошептал ей:  
  
— Встань-ка и запри, пожалуйста, дверь.  
  
— Зачем? — ее брови поползли вверх.  
  
— Просто сделай это, Первая, — резко произнес он.  
  
Она бросила на него взгляд, яснее слов говоривший, что она не собирается вечно потакать его прихотям, потом выбралась из кровати и, подойдя к двери, нажала кнопку блокировки на панели задач.  
  
— Есть, сэр, дверь заперта, сэр, — она обернулась и встала по стойке смирно у его кровати.   
  
— Иди ко мне, — он похлопал по только что освобожденному ею месту.  
  
— Крис…  
  
— Мне нужно повторить?  
  
— Ты уверен, что готов?  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
— Единственное, в чем я уверен, это что я хочу касаться тебя, не беспокоясь, что нас прервут.  
  
— Я не хочу причинить тебе боль.  
  
— Ты и не причинишь.  
  
Она примостилась подле него, прижавшись к его паху своими округлыми ягодицами. Он притянул ее ближе, его губы оказались у самого ее уха:  
  
— Первая… Я не могу… моя мочеполовая система еще не совсем в рабочем состоянии. Доктор говорит, все придет в норму, нужно лишь немного времени.  
  
— Нам не обязательно… — начала было она, делая попытку высвободиться, но он лишь сильнее притянул ее к себе.  
  
— Я не это имел в виду, — он снова вздохнул, вытянул из ее прически один длинный волос и намотал его на палец. — Я провел на врачебных консультациях и разбирательствах едва ли не каждую минуту бодрствования с "Нарады". Я хочу хоть ненадолго почувствовать себя кем-то еще, кроме как командиром, военным пленником или пациентом — просто парнем, который поможет тебе кончить.  
  
Она сглотнула.  
  
— Хорошо. Не дави на меня.  
  
— Воспринимай это как лечение, — он пошевелил пальцами. — Следует проверить, не пострадала ли моя мелкая моторика после всех их манипуляций.  
  
Она расслабилась в его руках.  
  
— Если считаешь, что это поможет лечению… — произнесла она своим самым рассудительным тоном.   
  
— Детка, ты даже не представляешь насколько.  
  
Он поцеловал ее в шею, в ухо, в висок. Его рука скользнула вниз, прошлась по ее ребрам, по изгибу талии, забралась за пояс брюк, затем помедлила немного, чтобы дать ей понять, что он ждет ее разрешения. Она накрыла его руку своей, а другой — расстегнула молнию на брюках.  
  
Его движения были медленными, крупные костяшки пальцев натягивали ткань. Первая задрожала, когда кончики его пальцев прошлись по ее животу и спустились вниз к лобковым волоскам, лаская ее под нижним бельем. Он улыбнулся сам себе, рисуя в воображении практичные будничные трусики.  
  
Его пульс ускорился; несмотря на временную слабость плоти, его дух был преисполнен желания. Легко преодолев препятствие в виде резинки трусов, Пайк зарылся пальцами в кучерявый треугольник волос. Первая выдохнула, накрыв его руку своей. Она еще не была в полной мере возбуждена, но если он продолжит поглаживать ее так, ей не потребуется много времени.  
  
И правда: она становилась все более влажной под его пальцами, ее плоть наливалась и разбухала, по мере того как он надавливал, гладил и выводил на ней круги. Из горла Первой начали вырываться тихие всхлипы, и она развела ноги шире, открывая ему больше доступа. А он шептал ей на ухо, перечисляя все то, что хотел сделать с ней или для нее с тех пор, как они были вместе в последний раз, и ничего страшного, что целая галактика изменилась за это время.   
  
Все ее тело было напряжено и подрагивало в его руках. Она чувствовала, что уже на грани, и если бы он только мог…  
  
— О Крис, — произнесла она сдавленным голосом. — Я не… Я не знаю, смогу ли…  
  
— Все хорошо, — задыхаясь, прошептал он ей на ухо. — Хорошо, — у него еще было время, прежде чем предвкушение сменится раздражением, и она начнет метаться от неудовлетворения, замахиваясь на него сжатыми в кулаки руками. — Тебе не обязательно…  
  
— Ну, конечно, — процедила она сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
  
— Просто расслабься, — посоветовал он.  
  
Она рассмеялась, ловя ртом воздух.  
  
— Неужели кто-то и правда может расслабиться, когда ему говорят что-то подобное?  
  
— Расслабься, черт тебя побери! — сорвался он, и она снова рассмеялась.  
  
Опершись основанием ладони об ее лобок, он продолжал массировать ее кончиками пальцев. Из ее горла вырвался низкий жалобный стон, и вдруг она замерла, хватая ртом воздух — один судорожный вдох за другим, — а потом обмякла в его руках, тяжело дыша.  
  
Пайк с шумом выдохнул, сам не заметив, что задержал дыхание с ней за компанию.  
  
Он вытащил руку, оставив влажную дорожку на ее животе, и Первая томно перевернулась в его объятьях.

  
***  
  
  
День близился к вечеру, пришло время очередного гипоспрея: обезболивающее и снотворное в одном. Первая ввела приготовленную дозу со свойственной ей экономностью движений и эмоций.  
  
— Лучше? — поинтересовалась она, когда он расслабился, отдаваясь расползавшемуся по всему телу теплу медикаментов. Он кивнул, и некоторое время они просто лежали подле друг друга, не произнося ни слова.  
  
— Я рассказал ему о тебе, — заявил он вдруг, ни с того ни с сего.  
  
— Кому ему? — спросила она.  
  
— Нерону.  
  
— В самом деле?  
  
— Он спросил, есть ли у меня женщина, и пошел бы я на убийство, чтобы отомстить за нее.  
  
— Что ты ответил?  
  
— Что мне не пришлось бы мстить, и что хотел бы я присутствовать в тот момент, когда бы ты продемонстрировала это, — он почувствовал, как ее губы сложились в улыбку, хотя ее голова покоилась на его плече.  
  
— Мило, — отозвалась она, и в ее словах слышалась лишь крошечная доля иронии.  
  
— Я был не в том состоянии, чтобы быть «милым»; я сказал лишь то, что знал.  
  
— Твоя вера в меня лишь немного преувеличена, — она похлопала его по груди.  
  
— Я предал тебя, Первая. Я рассказал ему о «Йорктауне», о системе его защиты и о том, где ты. Рассказал, как ты выглядишь. Он ответил, что найдет тебя и… — его голос оборвался, рот скривился в гримасе.  
  
Она подняла голову и посмотрела на него внимательным взглядом: его зрачки сжались до размера булавочной головки.   
  
— Но он ничего не сделал. Потому что твои действия помешали ему.  
  
— Это Кирк помешал ему.  
  
— Во всем этом деле чувствуется твоя рука, Крис. Ты завербовал Кирка. Ты санкционировал прыжок на планету. Ты прислушался. Ты учел предыдущие ошибки.  
  
Он медленно покачал головой.  
  
— Я рассказал ему обо всем. Обо всем. О системе защиты, о кодах, о наших отношениях – обо всем.  
  
— Должно быть, это был тот еще разбор полетов.  
  
— Это не смешно, Первая.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
— Они собираются сделать меня адмиралом. Я закончу, управляя каким-нибудь богом забытым углом какого-нибудь мухосранского квадранта, и они спишут меня в утиль.  
  
— Ты был ранен при исполнении, если бы они хотели избавиться от тебя, то отправили бы в отставку.  
  
— Я сплошное разочарование.  
  
— Ты ранен и измотан. Тебе нужен отдых.  
  
Он моргнул, посерьезнев.  
  
— Ты будешь здесь, когда я проснусь?  
  
— Ты еще спрашиваешь? — ее голос дрогнул. Она прочистила горло. — Конечно, я буду здесь.

  
***  
  
  
Несмотря на отблеск ночных фонарей на низко висящих облаках, небо за окном, когда Первая проснулась, казалось совершенно темным.  
  
Она так крепко заснула в объятьях Криса, что ни ночная прохлада, ни непривычная обстановка не потревожили ее сон. После уничтожения Вулкана ей пришлось перебиваться самым минимумом сна, и теперь усталость, горе и облегчение, наконец, взяли свое.  
  
Кто-то накрыл их двоих одеялом. Учитывая, что Крис спал, засунув руку ей под рубашку, она была благодарна их благодетелю за тактичность и предупредительность.  
  
Крис с присвистом дышал ей в шею; в обычных обстоятельствах она бы заставила его повернуться на другой бок мягким, но метким тычком локтя, но эти обстоятельства были какими угодно, только не обычными.  
  
Ее ведьмовские черты на мгновение смягчились под влиянием охватившего ее чувства. Этот мужчина был каким угодно, только не обычным.

 

  
_Конец_


End file.
